User blog:Kcidical/dont come here its a dialogue scrapyard
'THIS IS A DIALOGUE JUNKYARD. ' I did try to warn you. this isn't designed to make sense or be readable, its just so there isn't massive chunks of dialogue missing. I'm not gonna hide anything here, but you most likely will see content and other stuff before it appears in the main story. Again, if you didn't catch it from the multiple warnings, Go ahead if your strange and like incompleteness and the fun of boring editing and scrapping dialogue THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. ITS A BORING EDITING DIARY THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. ITS A BORING EDITING DIARY THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. ITS A BORING EDITING DIARY ' '''THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. ITS A BORING EDITING DIARY ' note to Kcidical: you are working on possibly rewriting the entirety of Aims: Giga should be similar to albino, but similar to mega in the sense that he is smug, and has a short temper, but a heart for small creatures WHERE IS THE ANTAGONIST COME ON DO SOMETHING Add a scene with waterboarding (if you forget, waterboarding is like drowning torture, except without killing.) or just another kind of torture Hopefully, include more dialogue between Giga and Smugs, and less smugs getting his Behind handed to him. Accomplished, but is going to be rewritten cause it sucks. Add Hookz as a character, because permission and requested. Make sure you don't screw up his personality (one job. ) YOU NEED AN ANTAGONIST Ideas: Albino, basically Bloody-eye 4/5 Megalodon (lol) 2/5 Mosasaurus 3/5 Barosaurus (in addition to another) 2.7/5 kill off some characters, most likely mega 'This is the next few chapters, being rewritten cause they suck and pteranodon isn't present enough. Change Pteranodon to a different animal or remove her. ' Chapter 5 Albino, Mega, Giga, Bal, and Dodo are on an open field, covered with grassy hills. '' ''Pteranodon is with a gallimimus doctor as she recovers from her attack. '' Giga: Guess what I found! Mega: Another reason to kill yourself? Albino: Mega! Giga: err, okay then. Were you looking for this? ''Dodo comes out from around Giga's leg Bal: Dodo! You're alive! I've been worried sick! Mega: This doesn't mean you are pardoned. Albino: Sure it does. Besides, what are we going to do with them anyway? Mega: Fine... Albino: That reminds me. Why did you attack the dodo in the first place? Mega:... Albino: I mean, it's not like it will kill you, let alone cause a minuscule mark. Giga: Well it looks like I'm off. Some person named PLOT needs me Mega: Now we have TWO pipsqueaks to deal with Albino: Why are you like this? Mega: You see Albino, What I accomplish is compensating for the latter portion of the community, and I attempt to undermine their concept of strength by completely obliterating the mean percent of what they conclude as "powerful" Albino: Mega: ???: Whaddup peepz! Mega:? Hookz: Iz Ya boi! Hookz! Mega: Who the hell are you! And why are you here? Hookz: Why'z U here? An whaz yo problem? Albino: Mega, be nice. the last thing you want is a sliced eye, and therizinosaurs do that better than any other dino Hookz: Ey, daz one adorable Balaur yo! Bal: Why do people act like I'm a pet? Mega: Because you are one! Albino: We get it. He's a captive. You don't need to be an asshat about it though. Bal: Yeah, Albino's right. Albino and Bal both look at each other ''Hookz: '' Do not pass by this point. it's unedited and literally stupid. no, seriously there is absolutely no reason you need to go past here. There aren't secrets, and I'm not hiding anything. It's just pure cringe. '''I warned you. Prepare for boredom Giganotosaurus proceeds to grip smugs by the throat, nearly crushing him within his clutch Smugs' eyes begin to bloodshot as he suffocates and struggles to free himself Giganotosaurus purposefully drops smugs on the cold, unforgiving earth Giganotosaurus: Maybe next time you won't make such a Horrible Mistake! Smugs gasps for breath, completely defeated by Giga. Smugs: *heave* Giga: Now whats with you and this Pteranodon! Smugs:... Giga: Speak dammit or ill strangle you again without pity! '' Smugs:... Giga cracks smugs square in the jaw, sending him skidding across the ground Smugs, rubbing his jaw: Good God! *cough* let me catch my breath! Giga: ''Well do it faster. I'm REAL sick and tired of wiseguys like you assaulting these helpless creatures. Smugs: Fine. Giga: Also, don’t even bother lying to me. I won’t hesitate to kill you. Smugs: I don't wanna be choked again, so where should I start so you won't kill me? Giga:'' Sigh... Anywhere. I won’t do any of that as long as you don’t lie. I don’t make any promises, though'' Smugs: Well, I was stalking this pteranodon, and I was trying to kill it, then a random megavore and albino came through, yelling at me, so I hid, then came back here, and, again, I was going to kill it, then you came along. Giga:*Growl* Okay. Random question. Have you seen a dodo? Especially an injured one? Pteranodon: She was with me before this whole, murder thing came along Giga: Where do you think she is? Pteranodon: I have no idea. Last I heard from her was when she was looking for a balaur named Bal. Giga: Perfect! Well, I’m off, I’ll find someone who can help with your injuries, and, yeah! Hope to see you soon. Smugs: Whew, finally. Giga: I’m not done with YOU yet. You’re coming with me. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Smugs: Oh god. Giga smiles maniacally Giga:'' You just wait.'' Category:Blog posts